Please
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: Was it that awful? Did I think so badly of it, that my mind has had to purge it, now that I’m the one doing it?... Sachiko x Yumi


A/N This is my fourth fanfiction :)

This is a mixed narrative/firs person account, shaken, but not stirred, of the morning after, when Sachiko wakes up.

And as the first three stories, I will hit anybody with a donkey, if they throw English dictionaries after me ;)

Anyway, enjoy a bit more Sachiko x Yumi tenderness. And I would of cause love comments and critique. Especially those stuffed with late Christmas presents and New Year wishes of good fortune, wealth, health and gentle lovin' :D

**Please...**

It had been too tempting I guess. Too much bottled up and too long dancing around the bush with feelings best kept hidden. So hidden in fact, that they never saw light of day. These were not feelings you let surface. But they sure somehow did last night though. Fully surfaced even.

Sachiko looked for the umpteenth time at Yumi's sleeping face, just a few inches from her own. She was sound asleep, small fluttering motions behind her eyelids revealed her deep in dreams. Her mouth was slightly open letting warm breaths hit Sachiko's naked chest with regular intervals.

It took almost all Sachiko's willpower not to wake her up, so she could kiss her again. Those sweet sweet lips, which she tasted for the first time last evening, she wanted to taste those lips again... Feel Yumi's warm breath in her mouth again...

It had all been so innocent, too innocent almost. How stupid the mind is, everybody should know, that affection as deep as theirs will end in that fine line being crossed. Yet, the mind will take opportunities such as these, probably, subconsciously, knowing, that the fine line could be cut at any given time.

As they had prepared for bed, Yumi had been happy, giddy, almost ecstatic at the prospect of sleeping next to Sachiko, and some of the enthusiasm rubbed off I guess, at least we were both giggling like two small school children.

But when we climbed into the small bed, everything changed, as Yumi climbed in next to me, tentatively putting her arm around me, shyly resting her head on my chest, with only my silk negligee between us. It hadn't taken long for both of us to realize something was amiss. The awkward silence, the suppressed breathing, the fluttering in my chest...

Yumi had been the first to ask, what should have been an obvious question.

"O-Onee-sama? Are you okay? Your heart beats so fast..."

And she looked at me, from just a few inches away, laying there in the dark, with her big beautiful mocha eyes gazing at me... So I raised me head, and slowly let my nose follow hers in a gentle caress, like a little dance, and as I saw her gently close her eyes, and part her lips slightly. I kissed her, my God I kissed her. Again and again...

When we separated from those first kisses last night, she had whispered; "Onee-sama..." so soft and tender it had sent chills up and down my spine. And when the next words whispered with so much love from Yumi had been; "I want to be with you... Onee-sama." Well...

Even now I can feel my cheeks burn by the memory of the electricity I felt. Why does it take moments like that to realize things that are so blatantly obvious? Like the simple fact that I'm in love with her. And probably have been for so very very long, how long, I wonder... And now what am I to do with this newfound revelation? What am I to do now? What do we do now?...

Sachiko closed her eyes. As if trying to burn to memory every sensation of Yumi sleeping in her arms. The weight of her petite frame lying almost on top of my, Arm and leg slung over me, warm air gently, in warm shallow breaths, blowing on my breast. The feel of her thigh between my legs. The feel of her breasts against my skin.

The musk, the scent of woman arousal still lingering on Yumi excited her. She wanted to feel the pleasure of last night again. Feelings she's read stories about, but never knew to be something other than an imaginative mind. Feelings so pure and so filled with pleasure, that she had screamed in the moment of climax.

Yumi made a little swallow, whispering "Onee-sa..." in her sleep. Sachiko's heart leapt. She is thinking of me. - Dreaming of me. The thought made her mind swoon for a second, and she felt herself warm and wet yet again. Thoughts, lingering, remembering the exploits of last night with Yumi's soft touches and warm kisses seemingly everywhere on her body. Her tongue there, on her privates... In her privates...

How does this make me feel? Has it changed me? What do I think, when I think of what we did? Obviously being around Sei, I'm not unfamiliar with woman loving woman. But I always thought of it as something... what did I think?... What was it I thought back then? Why should I not be able to remember?... Was it that awful? Did I think so badly of it, that my mind has had to purge it, now that I'm the one doing it?...

Sachiko thinks back at a previous conversation with Rei. Where she had claimed ignorance to Rei's questions about her relationship with Yumi. Rei had seen it then, she knew, by the way we touched and looked at each other. And she had taken for granted that we... Why hadn't she been able so see it herself? Or did she see, but just didn't want to acknowledge it?

And what do I think now? What do I fell now? Do I acknowledge it now?... Sachiko looked at Yumi, and her heart swelled. This can't be wrong... Surely, this can't be wrong... The feelings are too... what are they? Sincere? True?... Yes, I acknowledge that. I will acknowledge anything that will make this happen.

Sachiko draws Yumi a little tighter. "I want to lie like this again. Please God. I want to lie like this again. I want to lie with her in my arms just like this again... please." Sachiko feels tears and softly wipes her eyes, so as not to wake Yumi. She cups Yumi's cheek ever so gently. "How beautiful you are..."

But the small movement, is enough for Yumi to shift a little in her sleep, her hold on Sachiko tightens, her thigh press up a bit, rubbing Sachiko's privates. Sachiko leans her head back and let out a moan. She pressed her pelvis down in the madras a bit, slowly raising it again, making her vulva and outer lips slide on Yumi's thigh. Another moan escapes her as she quickly draws breath.

"No!... no, not like this..." She reins herself in. "I have to calm down. What if Yumi thinks the whole thing embarrassing when she wakes up? What if she will be disgusted by what we did in the light of day? Not that I think that likely. No, surely that can't be."

Sachiko thinks back on the passion released from Yumi last night. As if a tidal wave broke a dam. Last night when she had gone to the brink of ecstasy and beyond, she had cried. Cried for her Onee-sama, cried for more, cried in joy. "How beautiful she had been in those moments..."

She must have had these thoughts for a long time... Why didn't I see?... Did I see? Maybe I did... maybe I saw the lust in her eyes, but then chose not to recognize the urging in myself. How stupid I am. How many mornings like this have I deprived myself? Deprived us?... I'm so sorry Yumi...

Sachiko draws a deep breath as incident after incident pops into her head, where Yumi has shown her love and affection past what could be considered reasonable for a petite soeur... "Is she just like me? Or has she acknowledged it long ago and come to turns with her sexuality?"

What will our relationship be now I wonder? Will it be awkward? Will we have to sneak around, catching moments for ourselves, stealing kisses in the dark?... No. Absolutely not. There are limits yes, but if we are not in close quarters with my family, we could show the world our love... I'm getting ahead of myself.

Yumi woke up slowly.

_I want to lie like this again..._

She swallowed a couple of times and used her hand to wipe her mouth, as if to make sure she didn't have any dry drool.

_Please God. I want to lie like this again..._

She put her head to rest again a moment, blinking a few times slowly.

_I want to lie with her in my arms just like this again..._

...and then she turned her head and beamed a content smile at Sachiko,

_Please..._

...she plops her head down on Sachiko's breast, looking at her for a while before saying softly

_Please._

"Good morning, Onee-sama"


End file.
